Amethyst Angel Adventures: Diamond Coordinator
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Anise lost a bet to Jade. Now, as 'Anastasia Brayton', she must compete in the Sinnoh contest circuit in the role of Dawn. Anime basis, though several elements differ from the anime and this story. Rated T for some possible incidents.
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All notable references, except for a certain few, belong to their respective owners; the exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

_Anise's POV_

Only one race was left. Whoever was the first of them to finish wins it all. And it would determine if Jade would end up in a special dimension system's take on my home dimension, or if i would be in the variant of hers. The youngest two of Jade's cousins, Wave and Keiko, were running a two-player Mario Kart: Double Dash GP Mode All-Cup Tour. They were tied for the lead with one race to go, and the nearest computer-controlled team had no chance of even getting the deficit between them and the loser to single digits even on a race win and the loser finishes dead last.

Me and Jade, my blue-haired ZK3 teammate, had made a bet to see who would win. I had chosen Wave, who had purple hair containing two long spikes, one on each side of her head, while Jade (her first name's Dawn but since encountering that one slutty variant of her she started using her middle name, much like Rochelle had done a few years prior upon learning that she and her OZ counterpart, Mushroom Kingdom princess Peach Toadstool, shared first names) had picked black-haired Keiko. Pretty funny, really, considering the choices were of the player closer to the age of the player betting on them to win; a month and a half separated Jade and Keiko, who were both only twenty, whilst i was twenty-five (though after CLK Rockport i still looked to be eighteen), close to Wave's age. Whoever lost the bet would have to undertake a runthrough of a notable saga in the winner's life; if i won the bet Jade would have to be in my role during my membership in the Rune Angels, and i had the XQ Tech Squad people designing an Emblem Frame specifically for her (the point in time concerning the saga in which Jade would start out would be after i officially joined the Rune Angels, having started out as a minor enemy before being a 'temporary' member to pay off a debt i owed a former Moon Angel). According to what i knew about if i lost the bet, i would have to do a stint as a Coordinator in Jade's home dimension; it's just i didn't know which region it was gonna be. Concerning the contest array seen in that region Sinnoh would likely be the top pick (fifteen known, compared to eight for Hoenn and seven for Kanto, of which one was unofficial and ended in a tie), but i was hoping Sinnoh WASN'T the choice on account of the general rule that Coordinators competing in Sinnoh had to dress up, and i'm not much into that sort of thing, much like the XQ captain, Jet.

Then the final race was on. Wave, starting ahead of Keiko in the grid, got a better jump than her younger sister and for the majority of the race it seemed i would win the bet. Keiko did make a couple attempts to pass Wave, but items kept hitting her and keeping Wave ahead. Until on the last straightaway on the final lap, when some doof back in the pack fired a Spiny Shell and Keiko flew by. Keiko had enough momentum to make it to the checkered flag before Wave could catch back up to her, and it was around that time when an XQ Tech Squad member had walked up to me to inform me of a serious snag in the construction phase they had hit. It would take a few weeks to clear it up, and for Jade it couldn't have come at a better time concerning our little bet.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Jade, that you won the bet when i learned of a serious snag in the plans for if i had won. So, which region did you pick?" i asked the blue-haired girl.

"Sinnoh. Not due to the occasional Double Performance, not because of it's my home region, and not because of the number of known contests having been seen in the region."

"Well, then, what DID you pick that region for?"

"The formal outfit rule for Coordinators competing in Sinnoh contests. You can't go casual forever, especially if that romance with Jet spirals into something more; you need to be ready to wear those kind of outfits at a moment's notice. I still remember all the effort it took me and Rochelle to stop you from always wearing some kind of sandals."

"Well, my upbringing in my home dimension might've been responsible for that." That line had a bit of basis in fact, as i was raised by a group of treasure hunters appearing to have some sort of gypsy-based appearance and that appearance is almost always paired with some kind of sandals. Next thing i knew Jade had grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to a different part of the XQ main base.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Seriously, where did she get the idea for THIS look?_' i mentally asked myself once Jade was done setting me up for the new 'mission'. My normally red hair had been turned dark blue, with a pair of bangs framing my face held up by a pair of triangular gold hair clips, with the usually pink highlights now orange. The outfit choice was a bit strange, too; what looked like a black sleeveless minidress with a teal skirt (which reminded me of Jade's old minidress, though the skirt was pink instead of teal), plus black tights and blue 7 inch heel peep toe platform boots that i swear i had seen in a Youtube video last week. This was the first time since CLK Rockport that i was going 'incognito' (though that time my alias, Zoey Townsend, ended up becoming a custom duplicate at mission's end and the incognito bit was to get the Neo Vexus to drop their guard) and it was also the first time anyone on XQ's roster would be wearing tights since that mission (Rochelle, as Roxxi Townsend, had been in a purple pair on that mission). By looking at the outfit the Sinnoh choice for my 'mission' being set indicated i would be in the role of that dimension system's version of Jade. But just HOW did she get those boots without Jet knowing? Unless they're an XJR model based on the Youtube pair.

"These boots an XJR model?" i asked.

"Nope. Had KP Jordan get the XQ Tech Squad people to design a device capable of pulling any notable shoes from TV, games, and online into reality, and SPECIFICALLY told her NOT to let Jet know about it; if he knew it was there he'd be relaying new designs to XJR faster than he currently is. And besides, there's bound to be a budding romance between you and Jet, especially after your pregnancy. That's why i used the formal outfit rule for competing in contests as the reason for choosing Sinnoh, so you don't always wear casual outfits at events that call for formal ones; it'll prepare you for the possible wedding." I had to admit there was a bit of fact in that one, because since i'm not much into dressing up formally, i'd have to get used to doing so for when i decide to get married some day, and when that happens i know i'll HAVE to wear a special dress for the occasion. As for the pregnancy, i had wanted to experience one before the possible wedding day and went to Jet to induce it; i had no signs of having been pregnant left and it was only a month since i gave birth to twin daughters. Course, that session led to the challenge concerning Jet's endurance and the new addition of former slut Rosa Copeland, who had been the one to clear the challenge despite not knowing anything about it beforehand. Jade then decided to give me some details about this 'mission'.

"Listen, i've set it up so that in contests, unless you get Ursula in the Grand Festival final battle, you can't use your Legendary Pokemon, plus your other notables won't get any experience at it either until that event. Also, in each contest i've set opponent difficulty levels to be minimum for the battles you win and impossible to win where the defeats i suffered competing in them occur. Certain Pokemon are required acquisitions, and in the same places i obtained mine; all evolutions and Piplup's Everstone storyline are also required to occur exactly as they happened to me. Move acquisitions are also the same as my runthrough. Ability-wise, concerning your powers, you can use them as long as you do NOT transform or use any of your Chrono moves, as doing so will give away the reason you're there. Since you'll effectively be 'playing' as me, you'll have a few encounters with Jessie and James of Team Rocket - and i don't want your Psychic powers seeing through the 'Jessilina' disguise, that'll mess up quite a lot of the events - while traveling with Ash and Brock. However, Brock's flirtatious antics will be suppressed as Hollie, Jasmine, and Cho have been given permission to keep Brock in check with the Imperius Curse." Then Jade decided to open the portal that would lead me to the setting of my new 'mission'.

"Are you ready," here, Jade pasued for dramatic effect, "Anastasia?"


	2. Water and Rockets

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, plus the 'Anastasia Brayton' look featured on her in this fanfic, are of my design, all notable references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Water and Rockets**

_Anise's POV_

I was getting ready to enter the portal to where this new 'mission' would take place when Jade walked up, holding a container in which were three nearly identical scouters. I could tell, though, that they weren't the XF-SR2 model. By the looks of it, they weren't the XF-ZR1 model either, especially as the SR2 effectively 'replaced' the ZR1.

"New model?" i asked.

"Sure are. You're looking at the new XF-DS3 scouters."

"Wel, that explains why i haven't seen them before, but why are there three of them?"

"This one," Jade picked up one of the scouters, which had a dark blue lens, "is for the Anastasia persona you'll be under. As for this one," she picked up the one with the pink lens this time, "this is effectively your 'standard' XF-DS3 scouter. And just in case i do decide to lift the no-gym restriction the one with the green lens will be for whatever persona you come up with."

"Okay, but there seems to be a bit of a roadblock about the 'no-gyms' stipulation."

"Oh, you mean the whole 'rebuild confidence in the gym leader' bit in Veilstone. Yeah, i've modded Paul for that specifically to have a way harder time against Maylene. 'Course, that dumb blonde idiot Nella interfered with my attempt in GX and if it wasn't for her focus on me giving Rochelle the opportunity to successfully Snag that Shadow Houndoom she was using i wouldn't even be here." That was when i picked up a slight disturbance in XQ Side Dimension 318, where Nella Jay, formerly the leader of Team Vexus, currently was; the disturbance was her sneezing. Jade then handed me the scouters and a bag that looked a lot like her own, which i deduced would be where i would carry most of the stuff i collect on this 'mission'. However, i did have XQ Tech Unit 4216 equipped, that way i don't get the Pokemon i'd get on this 'mission' mixed up with the ones i caught in two Orre trips, plus those i'd had prior to the first one. Before taking off into the portal i equipped the blue scouter, and then the adventure started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Okay, since this is Sinnoh, that means i gotta get to Sandgem to get my first Pokemon. Which, if my knowledge of the Sinnoh saga of the Pokemon anime is correct, would be Piplup; Jade did mention the Water-type Pokemon concerning the Everstone bit at around 122. Maybe it was just an anime reference, or it really happened to her; i'm not quite sure which one it was. I'm gonna have to ask her about that reference if i bump into her at some point._' i thought once i landed, with assistance from my levitation powers, on Sinnoh Route 201. By some odd coincidence i had landed close to Sandgem; heck, i missed the Route 201 entrance to Sandgem by about five feet. Knowing to get my 'starter' (i already had an Infernape contained in a Poke Ball held inside XQ Tech Unit 4216) i needed to locate the lab of Professor Rowan, so i decided to activate my scouter. What surprised me was a feature that detailed which Pokemon i'd have to obtain, complete with locations and their respective anime occurance, was active, and the first Pokemon to obtain was, as i had thought, a Piplup. However, Piplup's 'Capture Path' (according to the scouter) involved a few Ariados and Lake Verity. The scouter's reason for saying that on the lens was that an incident at the lab had just occurred, and Piplup was out and about in the wild, along with the Chimchar it had been fighting plus two spooked stages of the resident bird Pokemon. Knowing that, since Ariados were dual Bug/Poison, my best bet would be Exodia (my Infernape), i deduced that using Exodia wouldn't be a good idea. A scan of my arsenal indicated my best chance against the Ariados was Zenivoir, a Gardevoir i had nabbed my last mission, as a Shadow Ralts, from a Cipher idiot in the DN system.

Instinctively following where my scouter says the Ariados encounter occurs, soon enough i find the Piplup and, sure enough, it's stuck to an Ariados web. I'm about to send Zenivoir out - until i remember Bug-type moves are super-effective against Psychics. So what do i do? Launch a Solar Flare, grab Piplup, and hightail it outta there! With my speed level as high as it is, ten seconds after deploying the Solar Flare i find myself at Lake Verity. After giving the Piplup some food (apparantly, according to my Psychic powers, the fight started when Chimchar nabbed the last of Piplup's food) the water ripples and a projected image appears. According to my scouter Mesprit (the Pokemon whose image is being projected) is why Piplup's 'Capture Path' led to Lake Verity. Looking into the sky revealed the two Normal/Flying dual-type birds, Starly and Staraptor according to my scouter, with Chimchar held onto by the larger, latter bird, headed back to Rowan's lab. After realizing i don't know Rowan's power level i activate my flight ability and zoom after the two birds, far enough behind them to not scare them but close enough to see them, Piplup in tow. Upon returning to the lab (in Piplup's case; my decision to track down the Water-type immediately meant this was my first time there) i was given a choice of starter. Deciding not to mention the feature listing which Pokemon i'd have to get and when, or my real name when Rowan asked who i was, i decided on the Piplup. I did reveal that i had quite a collection of Poke Balls available when needed, plus my scouter had a Pokedex feature installed on it, allowing me to leave sooner.

"By the way, just who exactly are you?" one assistant asked.

"Call me Anastasia. Anastasia Brayton." i replied (Jade never gave the guise i was under a last name, so i randomly picked Brayton from that Supercross rider, Justin Brayton, i had watched two days prior), then left. Once i left the doorway, though, my scouter's motion tracker locked onto three airborne projectiles it identified as Team Rocket members Jessie and James, plus their talking Meowth. On the ground, separated by a bit of distance, were two more figures; closer to me was a Pikachu that my scouter said belonged to the further ground-located blip on its motion tracker. Due to distance, it wasn't giving me a name on that other ground blip, so i decided to head through Route 202. First wild Pokemon i encounter along the way is a Buneary (my scouter said that i was to catch one, but not this moment; it indicated the capture would occur at more around the 009 mark, and i was now in 002), so i decided to battle for some experience. Might've been a little overkill, as i one-hit the Buneary for a KO; instead of Piplup i had sent out Azula, my Vulpix (another DN Shadow Pokemon i had nabbed). When i encountered a Burmy later on (Burmy was one of a lot of Pokemon with what my scouter marked as a Z-Star, making it an optional capture, but stat-wise i passed via neither it or it's evolutions being any help) i decided to one-hit KO it via Azula (it was a Plant-Cloak Burmy, dual-type Bug/Grass) and that was when the Pikachu i detected before entered the area. Deciding to scan it with the Pokedex feature on my scouter i discovered the identity of the other ground blip my scouter's motion tracker had detected.

"So this Pikachu belongs to a Kanto native from Pallet Town by the name of Ash Ketchum. But if this is Ash's Pikachu, then those airborne blips from Team Rocket must be close behind." i said to myself; sure enough the three, with the additions of a Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox for offense in front plus a Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. next to the two Rockets, came into the area. Pikachu instinctively rushed behind me, making me think the Rockets in front of me had been after it for a while. I just simply lifted my left hand and aimed it at the Rocket dorks.

"Too slow." Those two words and a yellow energy beam later saw Team Rocket blasted off. Deciding to check my scouter for Ash's location i locked onto him, but there was a second male with him now that i deduced was Brock. Along the way, on a process of retracing my steps following a Pokemon Center visit to heal Pikachu those Rocket idiots return, now piloting this HUGE mecha. Pikachu immediately lands a Volt Tackle, which my scouter indicates caught Ash's attention, then, before the mecha can grab the Electric-type, i unleash my Psychic powers to immobilize it long enough for Ash to appear on the scene. His taller buddy, my scouter confirming my earlier deduction, was Brock, another Kanto native. After releasing my Psychic hold the top of the mecha opens up and a platform, with the idiots from Team Rocket on it, rises up.

The first words out of the redhead, Jessie's, mouth indicates they seem to lead off with some sort of motto. (**A/N: Since Anastasia interrupts the motto early i'll put what they do get in, indicating where they get interrupted by the blue-haired 'rookie'**) I just calmly lift my left arm, palm skyward, as a dark blue energy disk begins to form.

"Listen, is that a vioce i hear?" Jessie started their new motto off.

"It's speaking to me, loud and -" James followed before i interrupted them.

"Gotcha!" i called out, loud enough to cut the motto short on the second line.

"Hey! That's a new motto, and you just interrputed us way too early." Jessie yelled down.

"I know i'm breaking the fourth wall here," i said, the 'There Goes the Fourth Wall' sign appearing in my right hand to signify it, "but i'm sparing these two and everyone else on the other side of the screen the torment of such a bad motto."

"Our mottos aren't bad!" Meowth yelled. I simply responded with two words, and that made things get hectic.

"WIDE OPEN!" i yelled, throwing the first Destructo Disk followed by five more; they hit the mecha in the middle area, creating a twelve-point star. After launching a Ground Burst to get the mecha airborne i got underneath it, put my hands together, then gave them a massive blast to send them flying big time. By way of the Big Bang Kamehameha, SS4 Gogeta Ultimate Blast (100X) version. What was close about it was that i almost went for the Chrono version, which would've given me away. Activating my Psychic powers again i heard what the three doofuses were yelling about.

'_"Seriously, what was that girl thinking, interrupting us? Shouldn't we leave with them wanting more?"_

_"Tell THAT one to the -"_'SMACK! Meowth got nailed by the 'There Goes the Fourth Wall' sign, having warped it at him. Next thing i saw was the red-and-blue explosion indicating the sparkle effect that signified their disappearance during the blast-off, via the mecha exploding with some help from the energy attack propelling it. Upon returning to Rowan's lab, via Instant Transmission ('_That oughta help me get the eight badges in a span of about three episodes, in case Jade gives me the clearance to challenge them at about 161._' i thought, not knowing that would eventually happen) i asked and was granted the right to travel with the two experienced travelers. Though most of my missions earlier involved traveling around, including the two Orre missions (second overall, codename 'Colosseum', and the last one before i talked Jet into knocking me up so i could recognize the attributes of it later on, codename 'XD'), only a few of them (including 'Colosseum' and 'XD') involved me traveling with someone else. On the way out we encountered some male purple-haired dork i deduced, and was later confirmed, to be Paul. His battle against Ash ended in a draw; Paul's Starly beat Ash's, Chimchar fell to Aipom, and their Electric-types, Elekid and Pikachu, drew. Then the shocker happened; Paul released the Starly, but it hadn't gone twenty feet before one of MY Poke Balls caught it.

"Z-Star?" Paul asked.

'_AW, SNAP! He knows about the Z-Star! Must've been that massive difficulty increase Jade gave his battle with Maylene, around 067, that made him aware of me._' i thought, before nodding about the Z-Star. He just simply nodded, then left.

"Try to keep up with me!" i told the two guys from Kanto i would be traveling with, before they could ask about the Z-Star, and two seconds later i was already to the other side of Sandgem.

'_"Holy carp, she's fast!"_' i Psychically heard Ash say, and the adventure was on.


End file.
